This invention relates to a process for producing adipic acid. In particular, this invention relates to a process for producing adipic acid from natural resources such as biomass, including paper and wood.
The processes for producing adipic acid according to industry at the present time are no doubt several in number. A particular process, illustrated below in FIG. 1, shows the production of adipic acid from benzene. In this process, the benzene is heated to form cyclohexane which is oxidized to provide the product, i.e., an industrial product, adipic acid. This process known to many industrial manufacturers, is a useful process except that the cost for producing adipic acid by this means is quite excessive and in many aspects the production of adipic acid by this process is impractical and is generally prohibitive.
In view of the processes provided in the present industry, there is a need for manufacturing adipic acid by less expensive means, i.e., the means provided by the present invention where adipic acid is produced from renewable resources or waste, such as paper, wood, and the like. Thus, the need for such process is fulfilled by the present invention as disclosed and discussed below.